This invention relates to a wedge-adjustable base for a stair rail system, and more particularly, to a base for a rail system of the type made from standardized components, capable of use in stairwells and on landings and balconies. A desirable attribute of such bases is the ability to accommodate with structural stability and ease of installation a range of unevenness or inexactitude (whether designed or accidental) encountered in field conditions. Dealing with different angles of stair rake, different rail post dimensions, and irregularities in surrounding construction is a challenging requirement for components intended for use in standardized rail systems.
A rail system with which the present invention may be used to advantage is described in the applicant's copending application Ser. No. 354,946, assigned to the assignee of the present application.